


Begin Again

by ThereIsNoTragedyInThat



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [192]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, Tony Stark Has A Heart, delicate emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat/pseuds/ThereIsNoTragedyInThat
Summary: Its been twelve years and he still took Tony's breath away.





	Begin Again

Music drifted through the room from the piano stationed front and center of the hall. Around it, people milled, chatting quietly and sipping glass after glass of champagne as the hours ticked on by. Outside, snow began its descent onto New York, the first of the season and giving the entire room of people an almost festive air. The event was small and designed to be such. It was, after all, for charity, one that was actually for a good cause and didn’t want or need the chaos of press or expenses of a large gala.

It was tasteful, Tony decided. Exactly the kind of event he imagined Stephen would attend. Unfortunately, the guest list remained private and no amount of hacking and bribing had clued him in. One hour in and Tony was starting to worry that maybe he had made a mistake, again. Still, he would stick it out until after the official announcements, donate some unseemly amount of money and then gracefully make his exit.

But he hadn’t given up hope.

Tony stationed himself by the bar with the door well within his eyeline. Each time it opened, he stiffened, eyes zeroing in on whichever figure happened to darken the doorway. So far, he had only been disappointed. In turn, his mood soured and Rhodey slipped away to god knows where. So much for being his wingman.

The truth was, though Tony had been denying it all night, he was sickeningly nervous. Tonight, if he were lucky, he would see Stephen for the first time in nearly twelve years. Not a photo snapped by the paparazzi, or articles about advances in medicine, or old photos shoved in a box beneath his bed, a real talking Stephen.

It was a moment Tony had been waiting for ever since Stephen had walked out the door. Even when he hated him, and left angry voice messages, and ranted, and screamed, all he wanted was to see him again, to hold him, and pretend the world was what it once was before their lives had grown to be too much for two young men to manage.

Movement from the corner of Tony’s eye made his head snap around. As though his thoughts had called the man forth, he watched as a familiar lean figure stepped through the doorway. Stephen was dressed in a suit, no tie, jacket open on a crisp white shirt. He was smiling, eyes alight as he handed his coat to the waiting woman and tugged another in after him. Tony’s breath caught painfully in his throat, freezing on an exhale.

He looked…perfect. There were wisps of grey in his hair now, decorating the sides and new lines on his expressive face. Yet, everything else was completely the same, from the intensity of his eyes to the sharpness of his smile. Stephen’s companion, a woman who he knew was a co-worker and friend, rolled her eyes at something he said, and Tony would give his next breath and all those after it if he could only hear it too.

“Tony? You alright?”

Rhodey’s hand descended on his shoulder, all warm concern and Tony forced himself to tear his eyes away from Stephen to look at his friend. The truth slipped out unexpectedly, “no, not at all.”

Rhodey shook his head, offering a knowing smile, “what are you gonna say?”

That was just it. Tony hadn’t planned on saying anything, his plan hadn’t gone any further then seeing Stephen in flesh. He should have known it wouldn’t be enough, that he couldn’t just leave without hearing his voice and seeing his expression, knowing what Stephen thought of him after all this time.

Tony opened his mouth to eloquently admit that he had absolutely no idea only to pause when icy, kaleidoscope eyes met his, dancing away before anything could be read from their dizzying depths. Just like that, the nerves disappeared. Tony had always been at his best when acting instinctually.

Passing his drink to Rhodey, Tony strode across the floor, easily weaving between the small groups of people, still amicably chatting and utterly unaware of the momentous occasion they were witnessing. Stephen didn’t turn or show any other sign of awareness that Tony was approaching him, which suited him just fine

“Hello Dr. Strange, Dr. Palmer.”

Two sets of eyes settled on him. Where blue ones were surprised, brown ones were weary, which was gratifying in some small way, knowing Stephen must have told her about him in order to earn that look. As for the man himself, Tony couldn’t tear his eyes away. He expected to find evidence of small imperfections marring the beauty so familiar to him but there wasn’t a single wrinkle or hair that didn’t suit him.

Silence dragged on from his initial greeting as Tony took his time just looking. Icy eyes seemed to do the same to him though his expression remained impassive. Words danced on his tongue, poked at his lips, but Tony refrained, unwilling to shatter the delicate air between them. There was only the music and a fuzzy room, nothing but the way his heart beat erratically in his chest and his hand trembled from where it was limp by his side.

Lovely pink lips opened, and Tony leaned forward despite himself, anticipation swirling in his stomach while memories played out in his head.

“Tony Stark, its nice to finally meet you.”

A gentle feminine voice broke the moment, ignorant of what had passed between them. Both men looked at Dr. Palmer whose eyes were slightly narrowed, one hand out as an invitation to shake. Tony clenched his jaw, feeling like something essential had been stolen from him but a glance at Stephen revealed relief and it was impossible to be angry at the woman when she was simply looking out for her friend.

Tony took her hand, tried for a charming smile, “thank you. Were you hoping to meet me at some point?”

Mischief glinted in her eyes, “of course. I wanted to thank you for the generous donations you’ve been making to our hospital these past years. You’ve single-handedly funded eighty percent of our research.”

Tony blinked, eyes darting to Stephen who barely hid a smile behind his glass, while his own gaze remained downcast. Realistically, he supposed it wasn’t much of a jump given the frankly ridiculous amount he’d been pouring into that hospital. The donations had always been anonymous but who else would have that much money to burn? Stephen had always been smart, and it was obvious Tony hadn’t been half as subtle as he had hoped.

Luckily, he didn’t seem angry.

“I’m glad it could be of some assistance, though I must insist we keep that between us. I had very good reasons for not disclosing my name.” Not that it mattered much now. Still, it would be nice to avoid the press fiasco and rumors that were sure to follow.

“Christine,” Tony’s breath caught at Stephen’s voice. Deep and articulate as ever, Stephen hadn’t changed in the slightest and neither had that voice, sending memories of praise, whispered orders, speeches, and a whole host of daily words spoken before they were broken. “Would you give me a moment with Tony?”

The inquiry was matched with a hand to the small of her back and a look shared between them that Tony couldn’t even begin to analyze. Regardless, he couldn’t help but hope when she gave a small sigh and nodded at him before turning to walk into the throng of people. Leaving them quite suddenly alone.

The words that had been filling his mouth abandoned him as Stephen turned that searching gaze onto him. They stood across from one another, the rift from so many years ago slowly mending itself with the silence as the corner of Stephen’s mouth lifted slowly. Tony’s heart stuttered as his own lips followed suit, albeit far wobblier.

_ I missed you. I loved you._

_ I miss you. I love you._

_ One more time?_

“It’s been a long time,” Stephen murmured.

“Too long.”

Eyes that seemed to turn green shifted toward the glass doors leading to the large balcony, “care to catch up for a bit?”

Tony breathed in deeply, feeling like it was the first time he’d filled his lungs in twelve years, “yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> *waves shyly*   
Hello, its been awhile :)


End file.
